Under The Mistletoe
by Ranma Saotome1
Summary: A WAFFy Christmas fic starring the Buffy/Angel of Rumiko Takahashi fandom that can be enjoyed year round


DISCLAIMER:None of these characters are mine,and no copyright   
infringement is intended.This Christmas themed fic is my first attempt   
at a WAFFy fic.Enjoy...and happy holidays!This non-lemon is not to be   
confused with a lemon from another author titled "Mistletoe."  
  
"Under the Mistletoe"(A Ranma 1/2 spamfic),by Mike Rhea  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
It was early December,and Japan's Kansai region was paralyzed by a   
unusually violent snowstorm.Schools and shops were closed,and people   
were advised not to be outdoors.  
  
That is exactly why Ranma Saotome and his wife,the former Ukyou Kuonji,  
were depressed.They had to close their okonomiyaki shop for the day   
because of the bad weather,and they weren't used to the unusually   
extreme winter weather that was bad enough to drive away even their   
regular customers from their institution in the middle of western   
Kyoto.The two lifelong friends were sitting side by side at their   
counter,lamenting the bad weather conditions.  
  
"Whatever happened to June,July,and August;Ranchan?,"inquired a   
depressed Ukyou,who in a major deviation from her normally tomboyish   
wardrobes,was wearing a kimono."It was just 4 months ago that you   
were admiring me in a bathing suit.I try to dress feminine in a season   
other than summer,and no one is able to notice it because they can't   
go anywhere in this weather."  
  
"Don't worry,Ucchan,"replied Ranma."The weather may seem depressing,  
but at least you're alone with someone you truly love,my darling   
Ucchan."  
  
"Thank you,Ran-chan."  
  
Suddenly,they noticed that they were sitting under a piece of   
mistletoe that was hanging from the ceiling.They blushed profusely,  
then they began to gaze in each other's eyes.  
  
"Ucchan,when I tell you that you are kawaii,it means from the inside   
out no matter what you wear,"said Ranma."Additionally,when I told you   
that I truly loved you more than okonomiyaki,that meant forever.And I   
want it to mean forever,my love."  
  
"Ran-chan,you're the only one who I ever want to be stranded with   
during a snowstorm,"replied Ukyou."Even if we ARE sitting under   
mistletoe."  
  
"True,Ucchan.If I had known in the first place that you were 100%   
woman,I wouldn't have chosen okonomiyaki and fallen for my pop's dirty   
trick in the first place."  
  
"I love you,Ran-chan."  
  
"I love you too,Ucchan."  
  
Though Mother Nature had literally snowed on a day's profits,Ranma and   
Ukyou,as usual,found company in the form of each other.They began   
kissing very passionately...under the mistletoe.  
  
**Music:"September,"by Earth,Wind,and Fire**  
  
THE END  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:As you may know,of the fics that I've written,this is   
one of the few that concentrate exclusively on a Ranma/Ukyou romance.  
Yes,this isn't one of my longer fanfics;but rather,my first attempt at   
both a Christmas-themed fic and a WAFFy fic was intended to be a short   
romantic piece featuring anime's original half-man and his kawaii   
otemba.Additionally,unlike my previous post-manga fics,none of the   
other cast members appear in this shortfic.I decided to leave it to   
the imagination of the reader whoever they pair up the other characters  
(Akane,Ryouga,Akari,Tsubasa,Konatsu,etc.)with.  
  
Excluding flames,C&C are welcome.  
  
You can find more Ranma and Ukyou fanfics(by yours truly and other   
authors)on my page(the cabernet sauvignon of Ranma romance sites)  
devoted to the Angel/Buffy of Rumiko Takahashi fandom(for real).  
  
Mike Rhea  
Webmaster of The Ranma and Ukyou Pages!  
http://rei.animenetwork.com/ranchan/  
  
Ukyou: "You ruined me for marriage.....because of you I'm doomed to spend my life alone."  
Ranma: "What a waste. And here you were so cute too. I mean who would've thought you'd have turned out so good looking."  
Ukyou: "Cute?"  
Ranma: "You'll make someone a great wive."  
Ukyou: "Go on stop lying. I'm not cute."  
Ranma: "Sure you are Ukyou. Why would I lie?"  
Ukyou: "Am not. Am not. Am not." (*Imagine a slap to Ranma's face each time*)  
Ranma: "You're cute I tell ya."  
Ukyou: "Go on get outta here."  
Ranma: "Reeaal cute."   
-excerpt from "Ranma 1/2 Hard Battle:Ukyou Can Cook":"Ranma Gains Yet Another Suitor!"  



End file.
